Spice It Up
by AngelicAmour
Summary: What if Lea got to write the script for one of the episodes... Eventually Finchel with some Monchele
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first ever shot at writing so I'm pretty excited to know what you think. The story will probably be in 3 parts, but I'm not sure yet. Enjoy :)**

Spice It Up

"Honey, I'm home" I sung out into the apartment.

The silence that followed assured my suspicions that Cory was sleeping. It was only 11 o'clock, but I knew that after his COD marathons with Mark, Cory was usually passed out cold.

"_Video games require a lot of thinking and exhaust you Lee" _Cory once told me as I laughed when I found him snoring on the couch.

Trying my hardest not to wake him up, I walked into the bedroom as quietly as I could and climbed into bed. As I snuggled into Cory's warm embrace I thought about my evening.

~LOVE~

"_Hey munchkin" Amber greeted me as I walked towards our table. _

_It was Wednesday, so that meant girls night. _

"_I'm sorry I'm late" I replied as I gave her a hug. _

"_It's alright Lea, we know what was keeping you, or should I say _who_ was keeping you" Dianna replied with a wink. _

_The blush that appeared on my face didn't escape them and they both burst out laughing. Trying not to laugh with them, I put on a straight face and attempted to change the topic of the conversation. _

"_So…what's everyone having?" I asked while glancing at the menu. _

_It was Dianna's turn to choose what we did, so the three of them had found themselves at _Beachwood Café_. As desperately as I wanted a conversation change, Amber was giving me this look letting me know that she wasn't letting the topic go, but fortunately for me Di stepped in to give me a hand. _

"_I'm gonna have the pasta, I've heard it's really good." _

_And that was the end of any conversation that may have involved Cory. During their time at the restaurant the three best friends talked about everything and eventually stumbled into a very interesting conversation._

"_If you could meet your _glee_ character, what would you say to her?" Dianna asked me all of the sudden. _

_Taken by surprise I thought for a moment and answered her. _

"_I'd go back to before Rachel had that atrocious party in Season 2 and tell her to take things into her own hands and be a stronger, more confident person." _

"_I'd loved to have seen that happen on the show" Amber added. _

Yeah, me too, I thought to myself.

_Before we knew it, it was time to go and we were all content with the way the evening had turned out. _

"_That was so much fun! I can't believe how quickly time flew by!" I exclaimed._

"_I know!" Amber added. "Although I'm excited for next week, it's my turn to choose what we get to do!"_

_Dianna and I laughed at Amber's enthusiasm. It felt so good to have such an amazing relationship with my co-stars._

"_We can't wait Amber" Di said as she moved in to hug us "and as much as I love you guys, I really have to get going"_

_Amber and I gave Di a knowing look and smiled when she started blushing. She wanted to go home to Mark just as much as I wanted to go to home Cory._

"_Well, it is getting kind of late…" I said knowingly trying to help Dianna out._

"_Alright, alright, I get it" Amber said still smiling "go back to your men."_

_We hugged once more and left our separate ways._

I smiled at the memory and drifted off into a beautiful sleep in Cory's arms.

~LOVE~

In my dream I was having an out-of-body experience. I was awake and roaming the halls of what looked like WMHS. As my vision cleared I was looking at myself! Trying to remain calm, I remembered where I was and came to the conclusion that I was actually looking at the one and only Rachel Berry. I observed her and saw her staring at Cory; I mean Finn Hudson and confirmed my thoughts by seeing him in a letterman jacket and her in a classic animal sweater. Judging by the longing looks Rachel was giving him, this was after Finchel had broken up once again after the cheating fiasco.

Confused out of my mind, I tried waking up by pinching myself, but nothing I tried worked. Then, all of the sudden my feet started moving towards Rachel all on their own. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop walking and soon found myself _in _Rachel. One minute I was observing her, and the next minute I was staring at Finn through her eyes. As soon as my brain caught up to what was happening, I smiled and thought about how I could use this crazy experience to my advantage. I was talking to Amber and Di earlier about what I would say to a younger Rachel and here was my chance. Instead of just giving Rachel advice, I could do one better and live _for _her.

I'd always wanted to write the script for an episode of the show, and here was my shot. Lea Michele, I mean Rachel Berry was taking things into her own hands. As fun as it is playing such an innocent character, I wanted to spice things up a bit. I mean it is a dream after all.

I smirked to myself and got ready to make the most out of this experience of a lifetime.

**A/N: Looks like Lea's gonna shake things up a bit... I'll update as soon as I can. Some feedback would be amazing! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know this chapter's really short, but it was necessary. I promise to update sooner. Enjoy :)**

I walked to my locker with a bounce in my step, ready to make some changes. Rachel Berry was getting a makeover.

I opened my phone and dialed a number as familiar as my own. "Kurt, we have an emergency."

No more than ten seconds later, Kurt was in front of my locker. "What do you need my terribly fashionably inclined diva?"

"That's the problem Kurt! I need your help with a makeover."

Kurt paused for a second and then started jumping for joy. "AHHHH! Rachel, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say those words."

I smiled. "Well I just did, so what do you say?" I batted my eyelashes and Kurt just laughed.

"Oh, I'm definitely in."

"Just please don't make me look like a sad-clown hooker again" With that we both burst out into laughter. Kurt held out his pinkie and I attached it to my own.

"Promise"

~LOVE~

"First things first, you need a haircut that doesn't make you look so innocent." I didn't even attempt to disagree with Kurt. Rachel's hair was very childish, and I wanted that look gone. Wasting no time, Kurt booked an appointment at _Metodo Rossano Ferrett__i _and before I knew it I had completely new hair. The colour was the same but now I had blond lowlights with tousled curls that made me look sexy.

"Now that your hair's taken care of, you desperately need a new wardrobe!"

"Where are you taking me" I asked, scared to know the answer.

"Ask me where we're not going and you'll get a shorter list. It's time you joined the world of the magnificently dressed." Off we went to every store that Kurt deemed acceptable to shop at.

Kurt could hardly contain his excitement at getting me a new wardrobe. "Okay Rachel, in order for this trip to be successful you are not allowed to argue with my decisions."

"but…" I tried to add in.

"No 'buts'. For the next three hours.."

"Three hours?!"

"Maybe longer, but as I was saying, you have to trust me."

"Of course I trust you! You're my best friend, not to mention fashion genius! Let's do this."

A lot longer than three hours later, we were successful. After trying on fabric after fabric, I (along with Kurt's help) had found the perfect wardrobe! Tops and bottoms of every kind that didn't make me look like both a toddler and a grandma at the same time.

"Thank you so much Kurt!" I squealed as I jumped into his arms for a hug.

"It was my duty as your best friend to help you Rachel." He smiled. "Now I assume you want to use your new look to catch a certain someone's attention?" Kurt asked me raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Don't worry, I know just what to do."

When Rachel Berry wants something, Rachel Berry gets it.

**A/N: What's going through Rachel's head? Finn should be appearing soon and then the story should pick up. Thank for staying with me 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm really excited about this chapter so please let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

As soon as I opened the school door everyone's eyes were on me. As I walked down the halls to my locker the sound of my heels clicking on the floor was the only noise being made. I had to hand it to Kurt; he really was a fashion genius.

For my grand debut I decided to wear a baby pink half-sleeve deep V-neck sweater with one of my signature black miniskirts. I ditched the penny loafers I usually wore for a pair of heels and I was set. My curls added to the look and I felt just as sexy as I looked. Mind you, Rachel Berry was classy so I didn't look like a slut, just like a 'normal' sixteen year old girl.

The bell rung to signal the beginning of class, yet nobody moved and continued to stare at me. When I walked into History, the teacher did a double-take and kept looking at me curiously throughout the entire period. During class, I had dropped my pen and when I bent down to get it the entire class gasped. I loved the attention I was getting and the affect I had on the student population of WMHS.

Finally class was over and lunch arrived. When I walked into the cafeteria I was once again greeted with the awestruck gazes of my peers. I searched the cafeteria for a familiar face and finally found Kurt with Blaine.

"My, my missy, you sure know how to get people talking. Before this morning barely anyone knew who Rachel Berry was. Now you can't carry a conversation without your name popping up!" Kurt said amused.

"It's about time I shined like the star I am."

"Has anyone from Glee seen your new look yet?" Blaine asked.

"Not yet, but I'm sure there'll be quite a shock when they see me."

Right then the bell sounded and we were off to class once more. The rest of the day passed by in a blur and before I knew it, I found myself in front of the choir room. I had arrived a little later in order to make an entrance and once I stepped into the room the silence was chilling. Before, you could hear the sound of laughter echoing through the halls. Now, it was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Not wanting to look intimidated, I walked with my head high and sat down next to Puck.

Mr. Schue began talking still flustered from my arrival. "W-well now that Rachel's here we can start brainstorming song ideas for Regionals."

The club only nodded. Santana was the first one to speak. "Congratulations Berry, you don't look like a grandmother like toddler anymore."

"You actually look sexy." Britney added.

I thanked them and continued to enjoy the attention I was getting. Mr. Schue kept going on and on about disco again, so while we all zoned him out Puck decided to talk to me

"Hello my hot little Jewish American princess."

"Hello Noah." I placed my hand on his knee and out of the corner of my eye saw Finn clench his fist at the gesture.

I knew what I was doing. Finn could forgive Quinn for sleeping with Puck, but he couldn't forgive me for a minor make-out session? I never found the logic in that. Finn kept jumping around between Quinn and I, and I was tired of it! It was time to show Finn what he was missing.

I started moving my hand up and down Puck's thigh knowing the reaction I would get and shifted in my seat so that I was basically on top of him.

"I-I'm having a party tomorrow night" his voice was low and his breath was coming out short as he continued. "I want you to come. I need my girl there."

"I'd be delighted to Noah." And with that I kissed him.

Through experience I knew that a jealous Finn was extremely sexy. When rage clouded his judgement he always got what he wanted, no matter who he hurt. Puck deepened the kiss and I let him. By the time we both stopped for air, the entire club was looking at us in shock. (Except Mr. Schue who was still in his own little world).

"Damn Berry, where have you been hiding that sexy attitude of yours?" Santana looked proud as she asked. Without waiting for an answer she turned to Britney. "Looks like we have a new project Brit." With that said they linked pinkies and continued their own private conversation. Ignoring Santana's comment, I turned and faced the rest of the club with my hand still on Puck's knee.

"Well, I always knew you were a whore, but that just confirmed it" Quinn said addressing me.

"Just because I publically kiss someone instead of cheating on every one of my boyfriends doesn't make a whore Quinn, but it points all the signs at you instead." By now everyone was watching the situation very amused.

"Hey, that's my girlfriend you're talking about!"

I started seeing red. The first words Finn said to me all day were defending Quinn! That pissed me off and I don't regret what happened next.

"Oh sure Finn, defend Quinn even though you know I'm right. Isn't it shocking how you never stood up for me when I was being insulted and made fun of, but as soon as someone confronts your _precious girlfriend _with the truth you go all 'Braveheart' and defend her bitchy little ass." That comment caused a collective round of gasps, but I wasn't done.

Looking Finn right in his eyes I continued. "I'm sick of the way you treat me and I'm done being pushed around. You need to do some thinking Finn, because I'm done waiting around for you to be man enough to admit your feelings and to stop being such an ass." With that, I grabbed Puck's hand and walked out of the room.

~LOVE~

"Whoa babe, as hot as that was I know you didn't drag me here for a quickie."

"I'm sorry Noah; this is selfish of me to ask but…"

Puck cut me off. "You want my help to make Finn jealous."

I bowed my head in embarrassment. "I can't ask this of you, I'm sorry." I turned away but refrained from walking when Puck resumed speaking.

"What if I said yes?"

"You'd help me?" I stared at Puck incredulously.

"Of course, I consider us friends with us both being a pair of hot looking Jews. Besides, I get something out of this too."

From the longing look on his face I knew what Puck wanted. "Quinn." That one name said it all.

"Even from the start Princess, it was always them."

I rushed towards Noah and pulled him in for a tight hug. I knew what it was like to fall for someone you knew you had no chance with. Noah was a good guy, and hopefully this would help Quinn realize it.

I was still hugging Noah when he pulled back with a smirk on his face. "Since I'm now your boyfriend, we should practise our chemistry." He wiggled his eyebrows and I laughed. "What do you say Berry, you up for it?"

"Of course not Noah" I said still giggling. I tried running away from him but he caught me by the waist and started tickling me. We were both on the ground within a minute and just when I climbed on top of Puck to give him a taste of his own medicine, Finn came out of the choir room.

He saw us and his demeanor completely changed. Finn's usual warm amber eyes turned cold and without saying anything, he walked away. When I heard the school doors clang from Finn's parting, I turned to Noah and gave him one of my mega-watt smiles.

"We did it Noah! Soon Finn's going to snap and Quinn will be all yours."

"Yeah babe, we did it." And he gave me a huge smile in return.

~LOVE~

"I don't know what came over me Mom. I was fine one minute and then I just saw her and lost it."

"It's okay Finn honey. You just need to trust your instincts and follow your heart to the right girl."

I thought about what my mother said. I had the perfect girl on my arm at school, but was she the right girl? I liked Quinn, but maybe that was it. She didn't make me feel special or waned at all. I was just her trophy. Rachel on the other hand made me feel all those things and more. She was right, I had to stop being such an ass and start thinking.

I had to start thinking about how I was going to get Rachel Berry back.

**I have an idea as to where I'm going with this story, so bear with me. I promise to update soon! xox**


	4. Chapter 4

I tossed and turned in bed wondering how I could get Rachel back after being such an ass. Now that he was thinking, defending Quinn during a Rachel Berry rant wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do. "God, I screwed up so badly!" he thought back to Rachel's outfit during the day and while admiring how hot she looked in the ensemble, put the pieces together. "Kurt! Of course." I scrambled out of bed and pounded on Kurt's door. "Kurt open the bloody door before I break it down!"

Within seconds Kurt appeared. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Good thing you didn't test me" I replied smugly.

"Ugh what do you want Finn?!"

"I need your help."

"You wouldn't be the first" Kurt mumbled to himself. "With…?"

"You know exactly what I need help with Kurt, especially since you gave her a makeover." I raised my eyes accusingly and Kurt sighed.

"Damn me and my beautiful talent! I'm sorry Finn but Rachel's my best friend and I'm not going to watch her get her heart broken again."

Kurt had a point but he needed another chance with Rachel-a chance to make things right. "Please Kurt, I really screwed up and I need to make things right. I was wrong when I defended Quinn and I agree that the way I treated Rachel was inexcusable but I just need one more shot. I doubt she'll forgive me but I have to at least try."

Kurt listened to his speech and his resolve disappeared. "You really messed up Finn" my hope vanished "but…I'm going to help you because I believe that you said all that from your heart." I smiled. "Don't you get too happy, if I find out that you hurt Rachel again I. Will. Make. Your. Life. Hell."

Even though Kurt's menacing look and threat scared the shit out of me I gave my brother a big hug. "Thanks so much Kurt! I promise I won't hurt Rachel again. I'm gonna do things right this time.

Finn said that with so much sincerity that Kurt actually believed him.

**A/N: Hey everyone thanks for all the love! I just started writing again and I know this chapter is short, but I have some pretty cool things planned :) Thanks for staying with me! xoxo ~Angel**


End file.
